


I do

by emperorseijoh



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding, psychologist woong, seminars, surgeon woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: “I won’t say I do to you.”“What?!” Woong whisper shouted, horror starts to flash across his face.“I thought you want to marry me right here, right now too, you keep on staring.”“What a dumbass.” He blurted out with anger in his voice as he glared at the stranger.





	I do

The sun was about to set when Woong decided to sit down at the back of the event that was about to start in a minute. The sky was colored with pink and orange while the other half was light blue, it looks beautiful at the same time calming. There’s a red carpet that was separating the two side of chairs aligned into a set of rows.

 

At the end of the carpet there’s an isle that was decorated with white and red roses along side with a white cloth and red see through cloth that was perfectly taken by the cold wind of that afternoon. A man who looks like on his 40’s stand on the middle of the isle as he tap the mic, gaining the attention of the guests. A kind smile was placed across the man’s lips once the small chatter died down.

 

Wong turn his gaze then at the man who was on his 30’s, standing below the isle as he waits for someone on the side. When the man’s eyes land at Wong’s, his feature become less worried as a soft smile spread across his lips, bringing his hand up, slightly waving it directly at Woongs’s place. His heart beat fasten up as he smiled and wave back to the man.

 

The man was wearing a white tuxedo partnered with red neck tie that looks perfect on him and a white rose on the tuxedo’s chest pocket. His hair was neatly brushed up leaving his forehead shown to everyone. He look so handsome as always in Wong’s own biased opinion.  Wong can’t bring to tear his gaze away from the man at the front who was patiently waiting, he can’t look away even though he felt like a tear will roll down from his eyes soon.

 

A song starts playing on the background. It makes Wong’s heart fasten up more as he can feel it starting to hurt. If earlier he can’t take his eyes away from _Donghyun_ , the man who was patiently waiting below the aisle, Wong dare to take it away now as he turn his gaze beside him, which is the other end of the red carpet, as everyone, including Wong himself stood up from their sit, watching the new comer, walking slowly onto the red carpet.

 

He was equally handsome as Donghyun even though he looks much more older than the former. He was wearing a white tuxedo as well, the only changes was instead of a neck tie, the man was wearing a red bow tie and a red rose on his tuxedo’s chest pocket, _Youngmin_ , the new comer, look so perfect on his own wedding, truly a match made for Donghyun. Finally a tear rolled down at Wong’s cheeks but he immediately wiped it and placed it with a proud wide smile as he sit at his own seat, watching the ceremony starts.

 

When the ‘I do’ part came a stranger suddenly sat down beside him, Wong turn his gaze then at the stranger, his heart suddenly skip a beat when he saw the stranger’s side profile. He has a red hair matching his fierce gaze, he’s looking intently in front with a frown but it doesn’t affect his feature negatively, it makes him even more handsome despite of being too serious at such a happy celebration like a wedding.

 

He was about to watch the exchange of I do’s again when the stranger decided to talk without tearing his gaze in front. “I won’t say I do to you.” _Damn he’s voice was so deep and manly it made him look 10 times more handsome—_ Wong’s train of thoughts was cut when he realized what was the stranger just said to him.

 

“What?!” Woong whisper shouted, as horror starts to flash across his face.

 

“I thought you want to marry me right here, right now too, you keep on staring.” The stranger answered deciding it’s better to turn his gaze at Woong.

 

“What a dumbass.” He blurted out with anger in his voice as he glared back at the stranger only to receive a smirk and shrugged as an answer before he focus his attention back to the wedding.

 

Feeling his defeat, Wong focused on the wedding as well, making himself calm down due to embarrassment and anger. _It’s Donghyun’s wedding, it’s your bestfriend’s wedding, you should be happy._

 

“The grooms may now kiss.”

 

The wedding ended with Wong’s heart as well as he keep his proud smile, clapping along with the guests.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Now let’s hear some story as well from Donghyun’s friends, were calling his bestfriend, Mr. Jeon Woong?” the mc announced.

 

After years of working as a professional Psychologist, Wong mastered to mask away his real feelings, now that he was called in front, he wants to thank his parents who let him study Psychology at the University as well as his everyday heartbreak from Donghyun during college that he perfected his fake smile now that looked too sincere and real.

 

Wong stood up from his seat then, the newly wed eyeing him with a smile on their lips, looking like they’re waiting for their friend’s turn to share a story he experienced with the couple way back old times. With a proud and soft smile that doesn’t leave his lips, he walks toward the mini stage, accepting the mic politely from the mc as he face the couple and the guests as well.

 

“I knew Donghyun since diaper days, I lost track of time that I still can’t believe up until now that he’s already married, he’s my bestfriend, my rock, my everything, if it’s not Youngmin?” He look straight at Youngmin’s eyes with real sincerity starting to invade his tone as he was really happy for his friend _even though it hurts_ , “I might not let Donghyun get married.” Now he turn his eyes to Donghyun’s as the man let out a tear rolled down from his eyes, looking thankful at Woong’s.

 

“But since its Youngmin, I’m happy, really happy and I feel like my bestfriend is safe and he will live his life with happiness that can no match anything the world might offer to him until his very last breath.” He stop so he can maintain his smile, not letting a sadness slip away from his face. “I still remember when Donghyun run across the dorm just so he can crash to mine, I thought he’ll ask me for a movie marathon that time but instead he told me how his heart skipped a beat after meeting Youngmin, he was damn head over heels for Youngmin and from that I saw how the two of them grow together and now they’re here, I am truly happy for the both of you, congratulations.”

 

The crowd starts to clap their hands when the couple stood up from their seats and run towards Woong’s place, embracing him with both of their arms, tightly and comforting. He wants to get mad, but he couldn’t, he loves them both, they’re his bestfriend and friend, he love them, he’s really happy for them, for Donghyun, but he can’t stop his heart feeling hurt, it really hurts as he hugged them back with tears gently flowing down on his cheeks.

 

From everyone it may look like a genuine tears of happiness but Wong knows better than anyone else that it’s a mixture of hurt and happiness.

 

When they pulled out from the hug Wong excused himself as he immediately leave the stage, and leaving the wedding reception as well.

 

“Now let’s call Youngmin’s bestfriend as well, Mr. Park Woojin?”

 

The cheers and voices starts to fade as Woong keeps walking faster. His tears making his view blurred along the way.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Removing his spectacles as he gently massaged the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, the pantry’s door opened, making him open his eyes as well as he put down his hand. The new comer sat on the opposite one seat couch in front of Woong as he slightly lean forward with a frown, It’s Lee Daehwi, a junior doctor from the surgery department.

 

“Did you heard the news?” the younger asked him with expectation when his shoulder suddenly fell on a defeat when Woong shrug his shoulder before answering. “No, I just ended my one hour session with a client.”

 

“I see, let me fill you in then!” Daehwi clapped his hands with too much enthusiasm making Wong smile softly, the younegr made him feel bright and more relax with his energy, everyone’s side comments about the younger was really true as he was known as a doctor who was well loved by his comrades as well as the patients. “We have a new Director for our team since Kun hyung will take over the hospital soon, they said he’s handsome, ah, I’m excited to see him then.”

 

“You’re practically dating me and here you are talking to Wong hyung so you can gush about the new director who was rumored to be a handsome fine man.” Jinyoung, a Anesthesiologist, make his presence noticed by the two, eyeing most specially his boyfriend.

 

“Yah! Of course you’re better, you’re my boyfriend.”  Daehwi shouted, pouting his lips on the process making Woong chuckle and Jinyoung roll his eyes with a smile as he turn his eyes to the older, “Dr. Qian was calling everyone at his former office, he said he’ll introduce the new director.

 

The older nod his head then watching Jinyoung giving his attention to his boyfriend, pinching Daehwi’s cheeks as he mutter a soft ‘behave’ before the three of them head to Dr. Qian’s office.

 

When they entered the office, Wong’s heart stops beating as his eyes land on the same guy who he met from the wedding, the dumbass stranger who said Wong looked like he wanted to marry him and from there he forgot that they were surrounded by other doctors from different fields when he pointed his finger at the new director with horror on his face.

 

“You?!”

 

The new director let out a deep chuckle then, before he smirk when Wong noticed that everyone was looking back and forth to the two of them, he put down his finger then as the horror leaves his face and was replaced with pure embarrassment, “The one and only, I won’t still say I do to you if ever you’re curious.” The new director blurted out that made Wong’s pink cheeks red this time.

 

“Oh, you knew each other?” Kun asked the two of them before he clapped his hands, “If that’s the case Woong will be the perfect doctor and companion then, Dr. Jeon Woong, you’ll be joining Dr. Park at some seminar for the hospital this weekend, you two will stay at Jeju for one week.” Wong’s mouth hang open as his eyes widen.

 

Dr. Park smiled then, “Hello, I’m Park Woojin, a Surgeon, you can call me Dr. Park, let’s work harder together, yeah?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

To say that Wong was unlucky since the day of his bestfriend’s wedding was kind of an understatement. After two months when he attended Donghyun’s wedding he didn’t imagine himself meeting the stranger he met there once again and he didn’t dare to imagine to work under that stranger’s care. Wong came up to a conclusion that the world hates him then when the day of seminar came, after getting to the reception desk he doesn’t know a news will make him feel his world crumbled as the receptionist was smiling too brightly at them.

 

Dr. Qian assigned him and Dr. Park in one room, don’t misunderstand him, he’s grateful to their new President, which is his former Director, Dr Qian Kun, the man was indeed kind and cared a lot for his workers, he even get one of the luxurious room for him and Dr. Park but the thing is they need to stay together. The room has two beds but due to embarrassment he can’t even get to be happy with the news.

 

Wong pulls his luggage solemnly with him then, as he and Dr. Park ride the elevator with some hotel staff to guide them on the way to their room. As of the moment he was thankful that Woojin didn’t put an effort to talk to him. He really can’t talk to the doctor for the moment, he still needs to get his self together first so he can be professional and civil.

 

When they entered the room, Woojin claimed the bed near the room’s balcony, lying on the bed as he leave his luggage beside his bed, unpacked. Letting the other rest for a moment, Wong decided to unpacked his luggage quietly then and when he was done he lied down on his own bed as well until curiosity made him look to the other side of the room.

 

From where he was lying he can see how Dr. Park’s chest goes up and down, due to his calm breathing, his eyes traveled up to the doctor’s face then, he was still that handsome as how Woong can remember him two months ago, his hair was still red, the only changes was he doesn’t look intimidating right now, maybe because he was sleeping, a giggle escape from Wong’s lips then as he sat down from his bed deciding he should take a walk from at the beach side since the sun was already setting outside.

 

Wearing a thin white loose sleeve polo shirt partnered with dark blue khaki shorts and flip flops on his right hand, Woong walk on the beach side, allowing his feet to walk under the water. The sun looks so beautiful, he suddenly remembered how he wish to walk on a beach side while holding Donghyun’s hands and watching the sunset together, he let out a soft chuckle then because of the memory.

 

Sure, it still hurts there but not that much anymore since he’s already happy for him as well as for Youngmin but moving on takes times so he can’t blame himself to feel sad too, he loved Donghyun for years and committed himself to love him forever before, so it’s hard as of now since it’s just two months after his bestfriend settled down.

 

He stops from walking then as he admired the sunset, memorizing how lovely it looks like when someone stood beside him.

 

“Dr. Park…”

 

“It looks beautiful right?” Woojin asked him without even looking at him, Woong turn his gaze back to the sunset before muttering a ‘yes’ to answer the doctor’s question. “It’s more beautiful than the sunset I saw during Youngmin’s wedding, it looks more beautiful that I want to see it everyday.” Woong smiled as he thought that Woojin doesn’t sound like he was admiring the sunset, he sounded like he was talking about a certain person and disguised it through sunset so Woong won’t catch up.

 

But who knows? It might be really the sunset but Woong might actually be right too. He smile even more wider.

 

“It’s really beautiful.” Woojin said once again as he glance at Wong’s smiling face, the older not knowing that he was the person that was disguised as sunset from Woojin’s words.

 

 

 

After spending some time watching the sunset that afternoon Woojin and Woong start to become more civil that they end up being friends after days of being next to each other most of the time. They even throw jokes at each other at the seminar to kill boredom.

 

Today is the last day of their stay at Jeju, the two doctor decided to spend it wisely then. At exactly 7 am the two leave their room and roam around Hyeopjae, stopping by at some restaurant to eat breakfast as they continue roaming around the place, taking each other’s photo through their phones on the process so they won’t miss any memory since they’re doctors and vacation seems to be always at the last of their list of priorities as they keep on walking around.

 

When the noon came they stop by to another restaurant before they head back to Hyeopjae Beach, playing on the water together as they wait for the sunset to came. When the clock strike at 5:30 that afternoon they both sat down at the white sand beach watching the sun sets.

 

“They said when you watch the sunset with your lover it also means that the two of you will last.” Woojin suddenly blurt out, eyes not leaving the sun as Woong eyes him. “I saw how you look at Youngmin that day, most specially Donghyun, you like him right? Wait, let me rephrase it, you love him right?” this time Woojin faces the older.

 

Woong doesn’t know how he’ll answer the question when his eyes suddenly lock with Woojin’s black ones giving him courage to answer honestly . “Yeah, I Ioved him.” He whispered to answer with his heart beat fasten up when Woojin’s eyes travel down to his lips before locking his eyes at Woong’s once again.

 

“When I said that I won’t say I do to you that day, I mean it.” Woojin admits as his eyes become more softer. “Do you know why? It’s because I want to take you out on a date first, I’ll let you forget him first before I claim your heart so, Dr. Jeon Woong would you like to date me?”

 

The orange light coming from the sunset looks perfectly at Woojin’s face, his eyes were soft while looking down at him, the pink dust across his cheeks were pretty too and his lips? It was so red that it seems like it’s inviting Woong to lean in, his eyes travel back to Woojin’s eyes then with a smile.

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I’ll go ahead.” Woojin said as he kissed Woong’s temple when the older answered him with a hum as he keeps on eating without minding Woojin, the younger let out a soft laugh then before he finally leaves the table, leaving Woong digging on his food.

 

A tray being placed on the opposite side of Woong’s table caught his attention then, making him stop from eating. Successfully gaining the older’s attention, Daehwi smiled to himself as he sat down on the seat in front Woong, Jinyoung following his boyfriend suit as he sit down beside Daehwi.

 

“Baejin did you saw Dr. Park’s laughs and smile when Woongie-hyung didn’t leave his attention to his own food?” Daehwi dramatically started a conversation with his boyfriend, Jinyoung rolling his eyes as he mind his food instead. “It’s been a year after the two of you came back from a seminar for the hospital and decided to date but you’re still the only one who can make him smile and laugh like that, you didn’t even give him attention, whipped.” Daehwi pouts his lips then before Jinyoung feed him so the younger will shut up.

 

“It’s because he loves me.” Woong answered as he winked to the younger before leaving the table. Daehwi shouted a loud ‘Yah!’ as he walks away, making him smile softly towards the younger’s action and his words.

 

It’s been a year since he dated Woojin but he will never regret how he let Woojin claim his heart. It takes month before Woong decided that he wants to start his day with the younger, he might not still be sure of their future but as long as his present make him feel that he want his tomorrow to be with Woojin then everything is alright. One day he’ll make Woojin say I do to him but for now, it will be his goal. A promise and dedication that will make him alright for now and for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy reading <3


End file.
